Rule of Thumb
by kc creation
Summary: Haru asks Kyo for a favor, but his imagination inevitably gets the best of him. hxk


_For Keir, because now not even weightlifting is safe from my brain._

_(The Wonder Twins of Yaoi... Unite!)_

_--_

**Rule of Thumb**

"You're using too much weight! Stop lifting!"

Haru sighed softly, relaxing his arms and setting the weights against the metal holders with an audible 'clank'. He didn't bother to sit up, simply raising a tired hand to his sweaty forehead and listening as the older male removed the appropriate amount of weight.

"What the Hell were you thinking?! I told you never to weight lift alone!"

Another sigh escaped the ox's lips. Was asking the cat for help actually a good idea? Sure, the crimson-eyed boy knew more about this sort of thing than he did, but..

"Don't come to the gym if you're not going to work out right!"

Kyo hissed, fists clenched tightly at his sides.

Of course, Haru could care less about working out, and a professional trainer would most likely be a Hell of a lot nicer than the older teen. So why had he asked the feline in the first place?

He stole a glance at the cat's backside as said teen turned to put away the extra weights. He had chosen to wear a pair of loose-fitting, deep red sweatpants (the younger teen was briefly dejected that they hid his cute ass), and a sweat dampened, light gray tank top clung to his sweat-glistening figure like a second skin.

If the ox had really taken the time to look at him (which he had), he would have noticed the outline of the cat's sixpack through the thin material of his shirt, and the subtle flexing of his biceps as he placed the equipment in its proper place. Why had he chosen to ask him, of all people, to help him work out?

Simple. Kyo was hot.

"What the Hell do you think you're doing?!"

The older teen's voice drew him out of his musings, and he raised his arms to left the weight once more.

Kyo's glare was scrutinizing.

_'There was something strange in that stare.. It was as if the cat could see into his very soul, and was undressing him slowly with his eyes._

_"Do you need something, Kyo?"_

_He inquired huskily, placing the weight back down, and rising from his lying position. _

_"Yes."_

_Kyo's voice was as sultry as his hungry gaze. He sauntered toward Haru with a sway of his hips, and a mischievous glint in his eyes._

_"I need you.."_

_He trailed off, bringing himself to the ox's seated level, crimson orbs boring into his every thought. There was a smirk in the cat's tone as he continued._

_"..inside of me."_

_The last words were spoken barely above a whisper, and if the other teen hadn't chosen that very moment to lock their lips, he would have thought he'd imagined them-'_

"What the fuck are you doing?! Put the damn weight down, dumbass cow!"

He was suddenly back in reality, where his arms throbbed painfully from the weight he had apparently never set down, and Kyo's screeching voice rang loudly in his ears.

"Sorry,"

He apologized kindly, his quiet words cutting the cat off.

"I may have just tired myself out."

_'-"I hope you're not _too_ tired."_

_The cat replied cheekily, fingering the latch on Haru's belt and lowering himself to his knees.'_

"Are you even listening to me?"

He mentally shook himself from his thoughts.

"Sorry?"

Kyo growled, tightening his grip on the water bottle in his hand and ignoring the squeaking sounds of the plastic.

"Can't you pay attention for even five seconds?! I said I was going into the other room for cardio!"

Haru smiled as sheepishly as he could muster.

"Oh, alright."

His voice was a low drawl, and he reached absentmindedly for his own water bottle.

"It's right there."

The cat grumbled, turning jerkily and making his way out the door.

"Hm?"

_'"Right there.. Oh, shit, Haru-"_

_Haru thrust himself harder into the tanned boy, rattling the weights that hung loosly from behind the machine. Kyo arched his back, wrists tied tightly to the metal bars overhead by his own gray tank top. _

_"Harder, of fuck, harder!"'_

The gym was no good for his imagination. Especially with a sexy kitten just waiting to be tamed in the next room.

He ran a hand through slightly frizzed black and white hair, standing on sore legs and making his way toward the other room where he would (hopefully) find Kyo.

Oh yes. This had definitely been a good idea.

_fin._


End file.
